Increased development in robotics technology has allowed for more capable robotic systems to perform more dexterous tasks in remote conditions that may be too dangerous for humans. Such tasks often include object grasping and manipulation, as can be seen in industrial assembly lines, space exploration, search and rescue systems, and military applications where robot manipulators can be used for hazardous material handling. To allow for the control of remote systems to perform unstructured and non-repetitive tasks, robot teleoperation is still more suitable over fully autonomous robots as it allows for the human user to be in direct control over the system. Teleoperation allows human operators to properly interact with the slave robot and manipulate objects located in remote environments. Similar to teleoperation, telepresence allows for sensory information from the environment to be communicated back to the user to impart a feeling of physical presence at the remote site. Haptic feedback is an example of such telepresence, which recreates the sense of touch by applying mechanical forces, vibration, or motions to the user based on sensory readings from the remote robotic system.